A Second Too Long
by GoldenScorpio11
Summary: The smallest seconds can be the most important moments of our lives. When their eyes lock, Steve doesn't realize that this moment has changed his entire life. Rated T for Language. First Story.
1. Emerald Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

Sometimes I wish I was good in English class like Ponyboy. Especially now that we had to read a whole chapter of Cyrano De Bergerac in less than an hour. It was all because loud mouth beside me couldn't keep his trap shut. He acted like I cared if his sister had the hugest crush on me. She's like Two-Bit in that way, flirty. Except she went after the dark haired.

Minutes passed as I flipped through the pages of the textbook looking for something interesting. Nothing. So I laid my head down on the two-seater table in front of me in hopes for a thirty minute nap.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"What?" I groaned out sleepily as I lifted my head just enough to see over my arms. Damn Two-Bit. His fingers stopped banging on the desk when he caught my glare. He leaned over closer to whisper something to me, but he didn't get the chance.

"Mr. Randle!" our teacher, shrieked, "What page are you on?"

"The first one."

"You haven't gotten very far."

"Alright." I sat up and looked at the page number I had stopped on. "118 good enough?"

Mrs. Stanley's facial expression let me know that I'd pissed her off. She crossed her arms over her chest, "That's an entirely different story."

"Yeah but this one's got a sex scene in it!" Two-Bit, who had been reading over my shoulder, shouted out into my ear.

Girls began to giggle, a few middle class girls blushed (we didn't have any Socs in that class). Some flipped to page 118 along with the boys. Even Mrs. Stanley tried to hide her small smile. Leave it to Two-Bit to say something that can make a room full of people lose it.

"Is it any good?" Asked a greaser who was too lazy to turn a page.

I shrugged because I hadn't read it. "Doubt it."

Two-Bit shook his head in mock disappointment, "Nope. Stick to the magazines fellas."

Disappointment along with more laughter emerged. I noticed a few girls eyeing Two-Bit. They liked him because he was funny, he could make them laugh at anything. But as I skimmed over the room I realized I had gotten some attention too.

Our eyes locked. My stomach flipped and I suddenly felt warm inside. Green. Her eyes were green, and beautiful.

I must have looked for a second too long because she blushed. Her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of pink. This made me smile and she sweetly returned it before looking down at her desk, making her dark brown hair fall in front of her emerald eyes.

All good things come to an end. My trance was cut off when Mrs. Stanley decided to do her job. Her voice pierced my ear drums, forcing me to look away from Evie Watson. Our teacher had silenced us with the threat of more work. This didn't phase Two-Bit, seeing as he never did his work. He stayed put, hovering over my side of our table. "Mr. Randle," he imitated our teacher while whispering. What a talent. "Would you like to give me a ride somewhere?" He gave me a grin so goofy I forgot he had gotten me in trouble.

"No, but I will." I spoke quietly, "Where are we heading?"

He leaned back in his chair, relieved to know he didn't have to walk anywhere. "Just the grocery store. I had to skip lunch today, remember?" Of course I did. He had told me in the hallway after my first period. A girl, middle class, wanted to go to the Dairy Queen with him for lunch. I wasn't surprised when he didn't show up at our gang's usual spot when the time came, she was a blonde. I also wasn't surprised when he met me before this class, breathless, and told me the outcome. On their walk to the Dairy Queen, Two-Bit had began to thumb a ride. Unfortunately for him the guy who finally did pull over was the girls father. I guess he wasn't too thrilled about her walking around with a greaser because he jumped out of his car and forced her to get in. Then turned on Two-Bit who I knew was being a wise-cracker at the time. He told me about his,_ "Now what am I gonna eat with my whipped cream?"_, comment. Way to go, dumb ass. They sped off then, leaving Two-Bit stranded. Eventually he made it back to school on foot, just in time to 'read' Cyrano De Bergerac. The only part out of that whole story that did surprise me was that he had went for a middle class girl. _"Shoulda' known better."_ I had told him. We always got the bad end of the stick. That won't ever change.

"Oh yeah," I smirked over at him, "don't worry about hitching a ride this time." That made him laugh out and I joined in. His laugh is just so...weird. It's worse than a hyena at times. Suddenly he stopped and buried his face in his book.

"Is that you _again_, Mr. Randle?"

The shrill voice made me glare at Two-Bit. He didn't even warn me! I hated her voice and he knew it. But I hate almost everyone's voice. He looked my way after a few quick seconds, not wanting to miss anything funny. Like me getting in trouble for the second time."You little fuck."

"Excuse me!" She detonated, making me jump in my seat.

"Ohhh!" I realized the situation my old buddy had put me in. "That wasn't to you."

She kept her bitter eyes locked onto mine for what seemed like five minutes. Most teachers were afraid of us greasers but I guess she was too old for that. Stereotypes, I mean. I liked her in that way, but that's as far as it went.

"I will not tolerate that kind of language in here."

Before she could tell me that I had after school detention, Two-Bit pulled through for me. "Little Stevie didn't say those naughty words!" He strategically picked another kid out from the class and pointed the finger at her. "Mildred did!" She was the smartest kid in our class. If you could make eye contact with her through her thick rimmed glasses you were lucky. Whenever she was called on to answer a question her voice would squeak because she was so timid. The image of her speaking at all, much less saying what I had, made a few kids chuckle.

It was stupid, but not to my surprise his idea worked. Two-Bit always succeeded in being a distraction. The bell finally rang to let school out. Thank god.

As we strolled across the parking lot to my car I had only one thing on my mind. Evie Watson.

**AN: Any feedback is good feedback! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Walking the Plank

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders ;-;**

**AN: I just edited this chapter. Thanks to Steph36 and GreaserGirlie for the tips!**

* * *

><p>When we reached my car I noticed something weird. I wasn't as energetic as I was most of the time. I was walking slowly and letting my mind wander. Suddenly I was glad Two-Bit had missed lunch, if he hadn't been hungry I'm sure he would have asked me if I was sick. I leaned against the hood of my car as Two-Bit continued to walk to the passenger side. Now we had to wait for Ponyboy and Johnny. I always gave them a ride to the Curtis' if I didn't work because I'd end up there anyways. I put a weed in between my lips and used my hand to block the wind.<p>

Two-bit interrupted my thoughts. "What are we waitin' on Stevie? I'm hungry!"

I glanced over at him, he had his arms resting on top of my car.

"Johnny and Pony...and would you quit calling me that." I shot back at him.

He opened the door and planted himself in the front seat. I didn't let it bother me that he was being impatient, I wasn't the hungry one. I took a long drag on my cigarette, tilted my head back and then blew a perfect smoke ring into the air. As it glided gently in the sky I watched, almost peacefully, until a light breeze came by and released it from my gaze. Funny how things work. You just start to liking something or getting used to it when it gets ripped from your grasp by the smallest being.

"They need to hurry." I muttered to myself, finally lowering my gaze from the bright sky.

As soon as the words left my lips I took them back. They could take their sweet time now. She just walked out into the parking lot. My heart and mind began racing faster than a V8 engine.

What should I say to her? I hope Two-Bit doesn't follow me over. Is she even single? I hope so. I hope Evie isn't short for Evelyn...that would hurt me too much. Bring back too many memories of the lady who deserted me and my father years ago. Who could blame her...she had escaped a life that I now struggled to live. Suddenly Evie smiled, not even at me, but I had been watching close enough to catch it. Somehow it made me felt better, she had stopped me from going into the usual questions about my mother that I would contemplate over and over. I had to speak to her.

_Beeeeep! Beep! Beep!_

My cigarette dropped to the ground when I jumped 4 feet in the air along with having a mild heart attach. The realization hit me and I whirled around and slammed my fists onto my own car only to meet a cackling Two-Bit.

"Dammit! Whaaat? What do you want?" I howled out.

Only feeding his laughter more, the kids face was turning red at the sight of me being startled so badly. If he wasn't one of my friends I would have run him over in this damn parking lot. I'll admit that my temper was shorter than my pinkie finger, but I had a weird sense of humor. Before I cracked a grin at the image in my head I turned back around. Let him have some fun, and let me see Evie.

He finally caught enough air to speak and I wished he hadn't. "Go talk to her, don't just stare like a vulture! Tell her about your rock hard ass!"

I almost let him see my grin until I realized that he had been watching me. My embarrassment grew, I never had a problem with girls. Ever. When I once again turned back around she was looking our way. For the second time that day our eyes met. I quickly turned back to Two-Bit to fake a conversation.

He was staring at me with a knowing smirk, "Move it or never get to it."

I mouthed the words "_Hush. Up." _to him, but he had a good point. I pushed myself off of my car and took in the longest breath in American History.

"My god. You about to walk the plank Stevie?"

I shot him the same look I'd given him the first time he'd called me that. No words were needed.

"Heyyy." He put his hands up as if I were pointing a gun at him.

Good enough for me. I turned back to Evie and began to walk towards her. In my head I was going through millions of scenarios of what our conversation would be like.

When I got half way to her Two-Bit yelled loud enough for everyone left in the parking lot to hear over the roar of the engines. "I bet you wouldn't mind her calling you that! Huh Stevie?"

_I'm going to kill him._

He had caught her attention and I suddenly realized that she was with a group of four more girls who were also watching me now. I'd only seen her a moment ago. The only other girl from her group that I recognized was Sandy. There was no turning back now, they had all spotted me and new that I had been heading their way. Evie blushed and looked down at her toes, letting her long bangs hide her face again. I was planted to the spot. I couldn't help but stare where I stood, still halfway to her. She was wearing a dark blue skirt, it showed enough but wasn't so short that it was trashy. I liked that. A lot. On top of that she wore a white T-shirt that was covered up by a light jean jacket. Cute. She wasn't a Sylvia or even a Sandy, but I didn't want either of them. I wanted her.

They stared at me as I stood there motionless. I finally snapped out of it and yelled at myself to get a move on. When I reached the group the two girls that I didn't know by name were trying not to laugh.

Sandy was giving me that same knowing smile that Two-Bit had given me. "We thought you'd never make it over here."

She grinned at me. I knew she wasn't being mean though. We were close enough to where she could pick on me, I didn't care. After all she'd been Soda's girl for a while now.

Evie tried to hush her, "Sandy."

"Yeah, uhhhm, I was just..." I started but realized I had nothing to say.

My eyes darted from Evie, to Sandy and the other girls, and back to Evie again. I thought quickly and looked back at Sandy, "Coming to tell you that Soda isn't working today. So. He wants you to come by the house if ya can."

I looked back at Evie, disappointed in myself that I couldn't even talk to her. Standing right beside her had taken my breath away and made me become a fool. What the hell is wrong with me? I've never had this happen.

I sighed heavily to myself. "Well, uh... I'll see you girls around."

I turned my back to them and then I heard Sandy say, "Well where will you see her?"

When I turned back around to make sure who she was talking about, she was making a hand gesture at Evie, who had turned a bright red but still kept eye contact with me. A toothy smile crept across my face. This was my second chance!

"That depends." I said coolly, wiping that stupid grin from my face.

"On what?" Evie spoke up. She had the sweetest voice I've ever heard in my life.

"On when you're free and who you're dating." I laughed a little, but to my surprise she joined me. At least she had some humor in her.

She shook her head slightly. "I'm not with anybody."

My smile tried to re-appear but I reminded myself that I had to look tuff in front of her. At least for a while. "So how about-"

"I can't anytime soon though." She'd cut me off and was looking down at her shoes again. "I have to babysit my little brother."

"Are you kidding me?" My voice dropped, causing her to look back up. I stared her dead in the eye even though I was full of hurt. "You could have just said no. Don't lie to me."

I turned back on my heel and stalked off towards my car where Pony and Johnny had joined Two-Bit.

"Steve..." Evie called from behind me.

I looked back over my shoulder, "Don't bother."

I was tired of life itself setting me up for laughs and leading me on. She could have at least came up with a better lie. I'd heard that one more than I'd heard any other. Who babysits for days anyway? I was so sick of getting all the tough breaks, I knew I had to get used to them...but she had really gotten my hopes up. Just by looking my way. I was more hurt than I was pissed, but I was glad that I hadn't yelled at her. I would have hated myself even more if I had.

"How'd it go?" Ponyboy asked me after I sank into the drivers seat.

They'd been watching me.

"None of your business." I said simply, slamming my door shut and starting the engine.

I sped out of the parking lot, driving right by Evie and her friends. I refused to look back. I knew that if I looked her in the eyes another second that I would have to make her mine. Plus I wasn't going to give any girl the satisfaction of knowing that I wanted her. Or that she had hurt me a little.

Two-Bit must have caught on that now wasn't the time because he stayed partially quiet all the way to 'Harvey's Grocer'. At the pace I was going, it only took five minutes to get there.

* * *

><p>When I parked on the curb in front of my best friend's house I turned to my right so that I could see all of the guys. "Look...sorry."<p>

That's all that would come out, but I had to say it. I was starting to get angrier the more I thought about her lying right to my face. She couldn't even look at me. But that's life for greasers. One big let down.

Johnny quietly told me, "No harm done" and got out of the car with Ponyboy.

Two-Bit stayed put and grabbed my shoulder, "There's more out there buddy."

We were quiet for about thirty seconds. "I mean...I know _our_ lives never go how we plan but was it that bad?"

When I answered with, "Let me help you with that bag," he knew not to ask anymore.

But I did want to help. He'd swiped half the store and had Ponyboy go up to the cashier to ask for a bag for the broken glass out in the parking lot. The man gave him two.

"Sorry I made ya go over there." He took his hand off of my shoulder and hopped out of the car with both bags to head inside.

I met him just in front of the door and, because I knew he'd really meant it, I slapped him on the back playfully. "It was my choice."

"Then don't be so dumb next time!" He laughed out, and I had to grin.

I'd felt dumb the whole time I was talking to her.

Then I remembered him honking the horn, "You owe me a cigarette."

**Please review if you have fingers! I'd really appreciate it. I want to know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading =)**


	3. Hugs, Kisses, and Ewie Evie

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. This is a shorter chapter but it's needed. I'm sorry for the long wait. Sometimes I get overwhelmed with college classes. But there's no excuses! I'll be better at uploading.**

* * *

><p>"How's it my fault that you have brittle fingers?" Two-Bit asked before I had a chance to step through the doorway.<p>

"Brittle fing I had to correct him. Brittle means weak in my mind.

"_Brittle_ fingers? You made me jump." I forced my voice to lower or else I'd lose it. No one calls me a wimp.

Two-Bit took his seat on the floor in front of the couch. "Then how's it my fault you're jumpy?"

I walked past him towards the kitchen, making sure to give him a warning kick to his thigh. "I ain't jumpy neither."

"Must be!" He smiled, almost cheerfully, while slapping his upper leg where my shoe had connected. I swear sometimes he likes to annoy people._ Today must be my special day._

By the time I reached the kitchen it felt like something was missing. I haven't heard Sodapop since I walked through the door.

"Where's your brother?" I turned on my heel to face Ponyboy. He was already heading to their room. Johnny followed an inch behind him.

"He in there?" I asked impatiently before they reached the doorway.

"Nope." Pony called back to me. "He must've got called in."

There isn't anywhere else he goes without telling us. I shrugged it off and planted myself in the arm chair.

"Ain't a thing on!" Two-Bit hollered out, still jamming his fingers against the button on the television set.

"Just 'cause some dumb mouse isn't on doesn't mean that nothing good is on." I reclined the chair. Two-Bit just ignored me, probably still searching for Mickey Mouse or any other dumb cartoon.

My body began to sink into the chair, I found my eyes roaming around the room. Pictures, an old piano, tainted wallpaper. Everything looks the same from when I had first stepped foot in this house years ago. Just older….and sometimes when I sleep on the couch it feels empty. Mr. Curtis doesn't press me for information about my parents or my bruises, and he doesn't sneak extra change into my pockets anymore. Mrs. Curtis doesn't come to check on me, doesn't bring me a glass of water or extra pillows, doesn't give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek to say good night. Not anymore.

A loud screech snapped me back into reality. _They're gone. Get over it._

The screen door opened and in walked Sodapop. Goofy smile and all, dressed in his DX shirt. He was making a bee line to the kitchen. "Man am I starving! Is there any cake left?"

Panic set in. "Sandy."

He didn't even slow down, "What about her?"

I leaped up and followed him over to the doorway.

"First off she might stop by. I thought you weren't working today and I got in a mix up- it doesn't matter. But…." _How do I ask this without sounding desperate?_

"It's okay, you know I don't care if she comes over after work." He looked up at me from the freezer. Something in my eyes must have gave me away. Maybe it was the squint. Then again, he can read me like a book now.

"What is it?" He nodded to the front of the house, the front door. Letting the freezer door slam shut, empty handed, he walked onto the front porch. I wasn't too far behind. The door screeched again as it swung shut behind us.

"Something isn't right, huh bud?"

"Nothing's wrong. I don't care." I checked the road to see if she was here yet. "But does her friend have a brother?"

He cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, "Depends on who you mean."

"How many friends can she have?"

"All of them." Sodapop laughed and punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Well there's Sharon, Kate, Franny, Darlene." He squinted down at his four outstretched fingers.

"I don't know all their names. But she hangs around Evie a lot." He jabbed me in the chest with his finger. "You know her. She was in the third grade with us! Ewie Evie!"

"Her!" I could feel some of the weight taken off of me. I didn't have to say her name. "Wait, what?"

Third grade? Who remembers that.

"Ewie Evie!" He laughed out loud, "She's the one who-"

"Does she have a brother or not?" I cut him off, knowing that she might show up with Sandy.

He simmered down into a chuckled, but I got what I was dreading. A nod.

Automatically my body slumped against the porch railings. I braced myself by leaning back on my hands.

"What's it to ya?" He stopped trying to tell me his third grade story, and instead composed himself.

I shook my head. "Talked to her, thought she was a liar. Walked away. Simple as I can put it."

"Liar about her brother?"

"Yup. Said she had to babysit. For awhile."

"Well." Something in his tone grabbed my attention. "Her Mom is going to the hospital for a while. Her Grandpa might be dying. Sandy told me she was worried about her. They must be close because he lives with them."

"What's that have to do with babysitting?"

Sodapop almost smiled again, that's when I know I'm being 'inconsiderate'.

"Really, I mean they don't have to go out of town for days when the hospital is five minutes away."

"Maybe if it's something serious like dying. Just ask her." He grinned at me, "Why are you so mad about this anyways? Never heard this outta you before."

My first reply was a shrug. I looked down because if I didn't he'd make me smile too. I'm not in the mood to smile. "I'm not mad about her saying no. I just thought she lied….. but of course I'm the jackass again. So there goes that."

"Don't think like that. Just fix it tomorrow!" He sounded cheerful. Good ole' optimistic Soda.

"I'm not going."

* * *

><p>When eleven o'clock rolled around it was clear that neither of the girls were coming over.<p>

I laid down on the couch for the fourth time this week. No questions asked, and no hugs or kisses given. But they're still here, I can feel them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! (If I have any readers left.) Please review! If you see any mistakes please let me know. I went over many times but I can still miss things.<strong>


	4. I don't like you

**AN: I do not own The Outsiders. I do wish I had S.E. Hinton's talent though! **

* * *

><p>I always have to ask myself <em>'What would Dad do?'<em> For example; would he set things straight with a girl he liked, or just forget about it? Let her think that so he can move on to another girl? I know by now that he would forget about her and move on. So I'll try again.

This thought was rolling continuously though my mind as I sat in my desk, scribbling on a piece of paper. Math is boring, I'm really good at it, but that's why it's boring. If I weren't a greaser I'd be in a harder Math class. But then I couldn't scribble, and draw cars. I'd probably be a Soc too. That's a thought I can't stand. Being preppy and throwing money around, and beating people like Johnny up.

I looked over at him, he always looks the same. Arms crossed tightly against his chest, you can't even tell that he's alive. He doesn't move, keeps his head down so his hair covers his face, and of course he doesn't make a sound. I know he hates people sitting behind him, so on the first day of class I made two kids get out of the back row. Middle class kids usually don't put up much of a fight seeing as no one ever attacks them. Sometimes I doubt they even know how to argue. It's better for them that way.

This is one part of the school day where I don't have to worry about Johnnycakes. I keep an eye on him. Make sure he's okay.

When class ended I brought him out into the hall. He knew what was coming, I could tell because he wouldn't look at me, not once, this morning. He also knew I wouldn't embarrass him in class. I lifted his chin up with my finger and brushed his bangs aside with my other hand. Sure enough I was right.

"Now who put that welt on your cheek?"

He took a step back and pointed his head to the floor. Johnny doesn't like us asking him about it but I can't help it. It was already making my blood boil.

Just barely I could hear him say, "I don't know."

So I was wrong, it wasn't his Dad this time. But that didn't calm me down. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face the mob of students rushing through the halls, "You show me then!" My voice boomed so loud that Johnny nearly jumped outta his skin.

"Show ya what?" I could see Pony walk up to Johnny's side out of the corner of my eye.

He didn't speak up so I answered shortly. "Some Socs."

"Oh."

"Yeah, must have happened this morning?" I looked at Johnny and he nodded. "Why didn't you ride with me?"

He shrugged as the bell rang. I hate when I can't even get one word out of him. He acts like he's afraid of me all the time.

I gave him a final pat on the back. "We'll find 'em later."

With that we separated and headed to our next classes. My whole day was a giant blur until English came around. I don't know what makes me want to apologize so badly. Whether it's because Dad would never do it or because she's pretty, I don't know. But by the time I took my seat and began to wait, I decided that I like her.

A hard slap on the back took my eyes off of her chair. I jolted back and glared up at Two-Bit. He was grinning, bearing teeth, so I figured it must be good.

"What are you so happy about?"

He took his seat beside me and propped his feet up on my side of the desk. I grabbed the tip of his boot and held it over his side of the desk before I dropped it. "Guess who I just saw in the hall?"

"Hmmm. I don't give a damn." I smirked at him. He'll tell me anyways.

"Your girlfriend."

"Not yet, wait til after I talk to her again." I nodded to myself more than to him.

Seeing as he just saw her I took the duty of moving to the seat beside hers. When she walked in a second later her pace slowed, she almost stopped right in the door way. But she sat in her normal seat. I must not have completely screwed myself over yesterday. She turned her body to look at me. Didn't say anything, just stared with a blank expression. Her eyebrows were raised a tad. I didn't make her wait long.

"Sorry to hear about your Grandpa." I offered as an opener.

She cocked her eyebrows and tilted her head. "What?"

I raised my eyebrows. I know I said it in english.

"Your Grandpa. Soda said he was dying." There was more impatience in my tone than I planned on.

She shook her head quickly and I could see the corners of her mouth sink a little. "Both of my grandfathers died by the time I was nine."

She cocked her eyebrows, "Do you mean my Grandma? She just got out of the hospital."

Just by the sound of her voice I could tell that she didn't want to talk to me.

"Maybe I do? Soda lied I guess." I forced a small laugh out to try to lighten the mood.

"Speaking of lies. Did he tell you I didn't?" She propped her head up on her hand and leaned against the table in front of us. She was waiting on me again, this time her face wasn't blank. She looked annoyed.

"Uhhh, yeah he did." I looked away for the first time, she made me nervous.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't know." It was my turn to wait. Hopefully she would accept my apology.

"You didn't know because you didn't let me tell you." I looked back at her. She was sassy and fiery. I like that. But I can be sarcastic too. I didn't plan out my next words.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I _don't_ like you and I _don't _want to date you." I stated matter-of-factly. Across the room I could hear Two-Bit snort loudly.

Her face crumbled and I heard a small gasp. She glared at me, her frown finally appeared and she turned her body around completely. All as expected.

I leaned over her until my mouth was an inch away from her ear so I could whisper, "I don't want to take you out to dinner anytime soon either."

The palm of her hand entered my gut as she swung around in her chair. I fell back in my seat, ready for a mouthful.

"Then just go away since you don't want anything to do with me!" Her eyes were a little glossy, and her voice broke as she yelled in my face.

A few seconds passed as I stared at her and realized my plan didn't work. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, just piss her off so I could show her how I felt. This could still work though.

"Did I make you mad?" I asked rhetorically.

Her eyes were burning into mine. As were a few other girls who heard what was going on. I heard them answer and call me a jackass, dumbass, and all other kinds of asses. I didn't care about them, but Evie wouldn't speak so I went on.

"All those were lies. But you believed them. Just like yesterday I thought you lied to me. It pissed me off and…"

I don't want to tell her it hurt my feelings, but I nearly made her cry. I feel like the devil.

"And….. it got to me a little too. " That's a good way to say it. I looked into her green eyes and realized once again that I didn't plan this out as well as I thought. Leaning forward I lowered my voice, luckily people lost interest or else I wouldn't be talking still.

"Since I know the truth about your brother I'll tell you the truth. I just lied. _A lot_."

She blinked repeatedly instead of wiping her eyes, she must be full of pride. I noticed she wasn't glaring anymore, she looked curious.

"I do want to date you, I'd like to take you out to eat sometime. I'm free tomorrow night." It came out a jumbled mess and sounded like one really long word. "Oh, and I do like you."

Evie'll cheer up now, I'm sure of it. She gave in and hurriedly wiped her eyes. Then shoved my shoulder roughly. It caught me off guard and I almost laughed when I saw that she had that same blank look on her face. Atleast she wasn't tearing up on me.

"Why didn't you just say that?" She squinted her eyes at me, "Asshole."

I shrugged and looked around for the answer written somewhere on the wall. It didn't bother me at all if she called me names. As long as it was true. When I heard a small chuckle my eyes darted straight to the source. Unknowingly, a smile swept across my face too.

"Why are you laughing? I thought you were pissed." I questioned her, although it wasn't a complaint.

"I am but I can tell that you feel like a jerk." She put her hand on my arm, and suddenly became serious. I was still wondering what was so funny.

"I mean you come over here and say sorry first, then insult me to prove a point? Just prove the point. I would have taken a 'Sorry' too." She cocked her eyebrows and shrugged to herself as if this were common sense.

I was only worried about one thing now that she was okay, "Am I out of the picture or not?"

"Not." She smiled warmly as her cheeks reddened just as they did yesterday. In fact I could feel my face heat up too.

Evie patted my arm, "Now that my Grandma is back home I'm free."

I almost didn't hear her. Her touch made me feel so much better. It's like it made it sink in that she forgave me. Once her words hit me I became excited.

"Alright! Give me your number and I'll call you. " Once again I heard Two-Bit laughing. I must have sounded too happy, but I got the number. Before walking back to my spot beside him I had to make sure. Just one more time.

"I'm sorry again."

She smirked at me before giving me a breath of fresh air. "I'll try not to hold a grudge."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much to all the readers, whether you leave a review or not! It is greatly appreciated though.<strong>


End file.
